Silver Wind
by doubletheevil
Summary: Okay okay! It's our first fanfiction together so go easy on us. This story consist of more than 4 OCs the pariing Seshoumaru and Kagura and for you Inukags fan out there, we threw those two in too! we aren't good at summaries so read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha, however… we do own this story and the O.C.**

**Bwahahaha! Doubletheevil shall now present to you…**

**Silver Wind**

**Chapter one**

Sesshoumaru strode quietly through the woods. Behind him walked the human girl, Jaken and Ah-Un.

"Ne Sesshoumaru Sama!" Rin called.

"What is it?" Sesshoumaru looked back at the girl who is now seventeen. '_It's been nine years since then huh?' _Sesshoumaru thought.

FLASHBACK

The group in front of the cackling Naraku was losing energy. They had fought for one day and one night and Naraku showed no signs of being weakened. Instead, it was his opponents that drastically weakened. Inuyasha was on his knees and breathing heavily. Sango had been knocked out cold and Miroku was guarding the dead body of Kohaku. The priestess Kagome knelt next to Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru was also weakened, but not so weak that he couldn't stand. Besides, even if he is tired, he would never show it.

"Give up!" Naraku called out, "You'll never win me. Especially,when I have the sacred jewel within me."

"Never!" Said Kagome, "I WILL NEVER GIVE UP!" As she said this, a bright pink light enveloped her. And a soft voice filled the air.

_Miko…Your courage has awakened and purified me. I have finally won the battle of souls. You have given me energy and refilled me with strength. I thank you for all you have done. Now… I can finally rest in peace…_

"That's!" Kagome gasped. Suddenly, Naraku gasped in pain and the jewel popped out of his body. It glowed for a few seconds and then exploded into tiny pieces. The dust of the jewel showed Naraku's enemy and suddenly they felt full of energy and the will to fight. Kagome knew what had just happened.

"Inuyasha now!" She called.

"Keh!" Inuyasha smirked, "You don't have to tell me twice." He jumped into the air and swung the tetsusaiga. "Wind Scar!" and a bright yellow light filled the battle field. When the light was gone. Naraku was gone.

"It's over!" Miroku glanced at the hell hole on his hand as it slowly mended and disappeared.

"Ngg!" a voice groaned. The dead Kohaku suddenly sat up. He looked around, "What happened?" he asked, and then he saw his unconscious sister and ran to her. "Ane-ue!" he called.

"No need to fear!" Miroku said, "I shall save her!" He leaned down and said, "I shall give her mouth to mouth respiration." He closed his eyes as Sango opened hers. Shouts suddenly filled the air.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Sango shouted and the rest of them closed their eyes as they heard the sound of the slap and a few punches. When they opened their eyes Miroku's face was covered in bruises and a big hand print. "Ah but I was only trying to help…" he sighed.

"Help yourself!" Sango snarled.

Sesshoumaru turned to leave the battlefield.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha called, "Where are you going?"

"I've done what I came to do…" Sesshoumaru answered without looking back. 'Kagura…' he thought, 'Now you can rest in peace…' Then a warm and refreshing breeze blew through the battle field.

END

"Wow!" Rin exclaimed, "What pretty flowers!"

Sesshoumaru's head jerked up. They were now in a flower covered field. 'This is where…' he thought in amazement, 'She…died…'

"Hey!" Rin said, "Who are you two?"

Standing in the middle of the field were two young girls. One of the two girls had long thin pink hair up to her waist. She had a bow, a batch of arrows and a sword at her side. She turned to face the new comers.

"Wow!" Rin said again, "What pretty eyes!"

Sesshoumaru frowned. "You there…" he said, "You're a half demon aren't you?"

"This place is full of memories no?" the other one said without turning. She had black hair and a childish voice.

Sesshoumaru frowned again. "Who are you?"

"I'm me!" The other girl turned.

"How dare you disrespect my lord that way?" Jaken yelled, "Why I ought to…"

"Jaken…shut up…" Sesshoumaru said. Jaken immediately got quiet. "What do you mean by memories?" Sesshoumaru asked, eyes narrowing. He laid a hand on the hilt of his sword.

"You should know…" The black haired girl said, "What I mean…"

"Hikari!" The other one scolded, "Don't be rude!"

"What's that suppose to mean!" Hikari (the black haired girl) said, "And here I though I was older than you!"

"Better act older then!" The girl said.

"I do!" Hikari started to throw a loud tantrum.

"Shut up!" The other one glared and Hikari ducked behind a big rock.

"Umm… Mi'lord…" Jaken said, "I think they are completely ignoring you!"

Taking out his sword, Sesshoumaru pointed it at them. "Answer my question…" he demanded.

They girls stopped bickering. They both stood up. "I am Sakura… of the Yamata Clan. I'm half a miko and half a flower demon."

"And watch where you're pointing that thing!" Hikari said, "You could poke someone's eye out."

Sesshoumaru's eye's narrowed. "You annoy me." He pointed the sword at Hikari who turned slightly green.

"Hehe!" She chuckled, "I'm off!" before ducking behind the rock again.

"Bakayaro!" Sakura muttered.

Sesshoumaru slowly walked to Hikari holding out his sword. Hikari suddenly got deathly quiet. Then she said, "Who do you think you are… just because you've got power doesn't mean you need to abuse it! Keep it up and you'll have to pay with your life."

"Oh no she so snapped!" Sakura said. Then a sudden breeze blow across the clearing. Slowly, but surely, Sesshoumaru put his sword back. '_Kagura…_' he thought. He turned, "Let's go!" He said.

"But my lord…'Jaken said, "Them…"

"They aren't worth my time!" Sesshoumaru said.

The girls watched as Sesshoumaru walked away. "You didn't have to do that you know!" Hikari exclaim.

"I know…" A ghost figure now appeared. The figure had red eyes and a feather in her hair.

"Don't mind her Kagura, thank you!" Sakura smiled.

"I promise though!" Hikari added, "One day…I'll bring you back for sure!"

------------------------------------------------------- ------------

"Inuyasha …?"Kagome said

"Yeah?" Inuyasha replied. They were sitting on the grass of a big flower covered fields. Kagome had just come back from her world.

"It's been a long time since we together like this huh?" Kagome said.

"Well it's not my fault you have so many things to do in your era!" Inuyasha said.

Kagome sighed, he's always like this. Acting tough, but inside, she knew he was very happy to find time alone with her like this. Suddenly she felt Inuyasha's hand on her shoulder and he drew her close.

"Inuyasha…" She muttered. Her blush was getting very hard to suppress. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. Suddenly, the grass rustled and in front of their faces a little white head appeared.

"What ya doing?" It was a little boy about five years old. He had ears quite similar to Inuyasha's.

The two were very startled. "What the!" Inuyasha exclaimed angrily. While Kagome on the other hand…went nuts.

"AWWW!" She screamed and scooped the little boy up. "HOW CUTE!" she squeezed his cheeks. "Simply adorable!" the kid was overwhelmed.

"Onee-Chan! What are you doing to me?" He asked.

"Sorry!" Kagome calmed down a little.

"So What's your name kid?" She asked.

"Don't know!" The kid answered.

"Umm… where do you come from?" Kagome asked.

"Don't know!" The kid smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"Don't know!" The kid said brightly.

Inuyasha lost his temper at this point. He got up and punched the kid on the head. "SO WHAT DO YOU KNOW?" Inuyasha shouted.

"Waahh!" The kid started to cry.

"Serves you right!" Inuyasha laughed. Then he felt abnormal pressure coming from behind him. He gulped and slowly turned around to see a seething Kagome who was on fire.

"Inuyasha…" She said dangerously.

"Ha?" Inuyasha muttered.

"SIT!" Kagome said, "Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! How could you do that to such a cute little boy?"

"Leave me alone…" Inuyasha uttered weakly.

---------------------------------------------------------------

_At night…_

"So you really don't know anything?" Kagome asked. They were inside Kaede's hut. She had made Inuyasha bring the boy along and soon learned that the boy was an orphan who had no memories of his past.

"Nope!" The boy replied as he happily licked the lollipop, 'Onee-Chan, this taste good!"

"Glad you like it!" Kagome smiled then sighed. She can't believe how cute he really looked.

"What is it with you and foxes?" Inuyasha stepped into the hut.

"He's a fox?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Yeah…" Inuyasha sat down, "Or rather half a fox…"

"That right…" Kagome muttered, "This kid is a half demon…" She looked down at the child who looked back at her curiously.

"You need a name!" Kagome said, "Hmm… How about Yukio?"

"Okay!" Yukio cried happily, "Weee! Yukio!"

"Wait a minute Kagome!" Inuyasha said, "You don't plan on keeping him do you?"

"Come on Inuyasha" Kagome said, "He doesn't have a home and besides, he's not hurting anybody!"

"Humph!" Inuyasha huffed, "I remember you saying that nine years ago!"

"Exactly!" Kagome said brightly, "So it's decided! We're keeping him!"

"Oh brother!" Inayasha muttered.

------------------------------------------------

"It's almost time…" Hikari stood in the flower covered field. Surrounding her was a big circle with seals all around. Wind whipped through the area.

"Ready when you are Sakura!" She said.

Sakura stood behind her and outside the circle. She knelt down and placed her hands on the seals of the circle.

"Shikon no mahou, Reveal thyself before me…" Hikari began to chant, "As I your maker command you…" The circle had begun to glow. Hikari and Sakura also glowed. "Return that of which should not have gone…" The wind blew harder. "Seal the protection…" Hikari commanded. Then she turned and said, "Sakura! Now!"

Sakura closed her eyes and sent out the purifying energy through her arm and into the circle. The wind was now gathering in one place. A small tornado formed in front of Hikari. It twisted and shaped itself until it began to take the physical form of a person. The circle began to spin. Faster and faster, yellow light shot out and everything inside became a blur.

The spinning slowed down after a while. Then everything slowly stopped. Now there were three people standing in the flower covered field. The new comer had crimson eyes and two feathers on her hair. With an astonished look, she raised her hand and looked at it.

Hikari and Sakura smiled at her. "Welcome back…" Sakura said softly.

"Yes welcome back!" Hikari jumped to hug the new comer.

"_Kagura Sama…"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Silver wind**

**Chapter 2**

Deep in the woods next to the clearing, Sesshoumaru suddenly felt uneasy. The wind whipped unnaturally and he felt that supernatural forces were on the move. Soon the wind stopped though and everything because deathly quiet. He looked at Rin and Jaken who were sleeping soundly as if nothing happened, then at the sky. 'It's calm…' he thought, 'Then why do I feel as if something is not right?'

------------------------

"Kagura Ane…" Hikari said. They sat on a hill under the stars. It was about an hour after Kagura's rebirth.

"What is it?" Kagura turned to her.

"What do you what to do after this?" The child asked.

Kagura was startled by the question. "I want to…" she stopped.

"Daijoubu!" Sakura said, "Kagura Ane-Sama is alive now. This stuff takes time you know! We can go where ever you want to go from here on!"

"Yeah…" Kagura said slowly.

"I know!" Hikari said cheerfully, "But there has to be a first right? What is your first wish?"

"I …" Kagura hesitated.

"Let's go visit Sesshoumaru Sama 'kay?" Hikari said.

"Huh?" Kagura was startled even more. "Wait Hikari…"

"Okay!" Hikari jumped up, "It's decided! We're going!"

"Hikari…" Kagura said weakly.

"Ane-Sama!" Sakura sighed, "Save your breath! She made up her mind… She's not giving up!"

"No… But…" Kagura said, "I don't think I want to see him yet…"

Sakura looked on for a while thinking hard before saying, "I picked up this usefully saying somewhere else, but I guess I can try it." She turned to Hikari.

"Hikari, we're not going!" Sakura said, "If you insist on it, then I'll tell all the people in every village every embarrassing thing you did starting from when you were three years old…"

"Hey!" Hikari said, "No fair playing dirty!" but none the less, she sat down every discouraged.

Kagura chuckled, "Sometimes, it's very hard to tell which one of you is older!"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Hikari said, "It's not fair! Ganging up on me like that!"

"Actually…" Sakura smiled, "We were poking fun of you separately… It's just a coincidence that we did it at the same time!"

Kagura smiled. These two are hilarious. "Hey…" She said softly. Their two heads snapped up. "Let me hear some music…" Kagura finished her sentence. They blinked and then smiled.

--------------------------------

Sesshoumaru looked at the sky. The scent that the wind carried to him was one that he recognized but absolutely refused believe is existing. He let out a low growl before walking off toward the scent.

"Eh where are you going my lord." Jaken asked.

Sesshoumaru was feeling angry all of a sudden. For so reason he was offended that he smelled that scent. He turned towards Jaken, eyes bright red. "Jaken shut up!" He commanded.

The toad imp turned pale and said no more. Bowing his head he retreated off to a corner. Sesshoumaru turned back toward the scent and set off.

---------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru walked toward the scent. His eyes were blood red. If he found out that it was imposter. He would kill them for sure. For now, that is all he knew. The scent was _her _but not entirely the scent he knew.

As he drew closer to the hill he heard flute music coming from the top of the hill. He growled low and deep as he walked up the hill. Drawing near the top he took out his Tensaiga. It was then he saw what he never expected to see again. Eyes widening with surprise he uttered softly, "Kagura…"

The group in front of him turned. "Ack!" The girl named Hikari cried, "Didn't I tell you to put that thing away? You could someone's eye out!"

Sesshoumaru however ignored her completely. He growled at the person standing in the center of the girls looking equally shocked.

"Sesshoumaru…" the _Kagura_ said. She looked down with a sad expression for a moment before smirking and said, "Yo!"

"Who are you?" Sesshoumaru snarled.

Hikari giggled and resisted the urge of saying, "Actually she is Inuyasha in disguise." Sesshoumaru took no notice of her and continued to stare at the _Kagura _and waited for her reply.

"I see, as distrusting as always…Sesshoumaru…" Kagura said softly.

Whether it was her tone of voice or the way she said his name, he wasn't sure. But for some strange reason, he decided to give the _Kagura_ a chance.

"If you really are who you claim to be…" He said slowly, "Then explain why you don't smell of Naraku anymore."

Kagura's eyes widened with shock. But this time it was the half demon kid that answered. "That is simple." She said, "When we brought her back to life, we purified soul. So now she is free of the Naraku guy."

"But…" Hikari said, "You don't mind that do you?" Her eyes were closed, "If my hunch is correct…you _enjoy_ the scent don't you?"

"Whao!" Sakura exclaimed, "She's serious…HOLY COW! THAT ONLY COMES ONCE IN A LIFE TIME!"

"Kagura…" Sesshoumaru said ignoring the girls, "Come with me…" With that he turned and headed off the hill.

The girls looked troubled. "We're not supposed to leave you, you know!" Sakura stated.

"Don't worry." Kagura reassured her, "Sesshoumaru is there and I can take care of myself!"

"Is that guy even trustworthy?" Hikari asked suspiciously.

Kagura smiled, "Take care of things while I'm gone." And with take she left.

"Hey!" Hikari said, "I smell trouble!"

"Let's go!" Sakura said.

"Go where?" Hikari asked lazily.

"To spy on them of course!" Sakura said.

Hikari grinned, "I thought you'd never ask!" then she stopped, "He's a dog! He could smell us."

"Use Your Powers!" Sakura whacked her on the head, "Are you a human or an animal?"

-------------------------------

Sesshoumaru stopped at the edge of the woods. He turned to face the _Kagura_ that was standing behind him.

"Tell me something Sesshoumaru…" Kagura said. Sesshoumaru just stared at her.

"That day…" Kagura said, "When I was dying…Why did you seek me out?"

Sesshoumaru considered this question. "Whether it was out of pity…" he started, "or something else… for some reason, I wanted to go to see you."

Kagura's eyes widened in surprise. "Pity or something else?" She said softly, "I see…" She sat down and for the first time since their meeting, she looked him in the eye.

'It is her!' Sesshoumaru thought. For some unknown reason, he knew deep down inside it was the same Kagura.

"Sit with me Sesshoumaru." Kagura said looking at him.

He considered her request. "What's wrong?" Kagura asked.

-----------------

_In the bushes near by…_

"What's his problem?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah!" Hikari huffed, "it's not like she's going to bite him!"

---------------------

He hesitated but slowly he sat down by her side. "This Sesshoumaru will not do something pointless like this again." He said.

Kagura chuckled. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"Nothing." Kagura said, "I get the feeling you have some stuff to ask me."

"…" Sesshoumaru said, "Do not assume things yourself."

--------------------

_In the bushes…_

Hikari's face turned bright red. "What's with the arrogant attitude?" She started to stand, "I go kill him right now!"

"Hikari!" Sakura cried out in surprise, and then she pulled her cousin back down, "Stay!" She glared.

Hikari sighed, "Yes master!"

------------------------

There was a moment of silence before Sesshoumaru said, ""Those girls…who are they?"

"Mikos…" Kagura said, "They are the ones that brought me back to life."

"And for what reason?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"That I'm not sure…" Kagura said.

Sesshoumaru stayed silent. "What's wrong?" Kagura asked again.

"That is none of your concerns…" Sesshoumaru said.

----------------------

_In the bushes…_

"He took this too Far!" Sakura cried, "Let me at 'im!" she began to move.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Hikari said dragging Sakura back, "A minute ago you were telling me not to do anything stupid!"

"Wait!" Sakura said, "Stop, Shh! He's talking."

--------------------------

"Kagura…" Sesshoumaru said, "Where are you planning to go now that you're free?"

"I'm… We're going to go where the wind takes us…" Kagura said.

Another silent moment passed by. "…" Sesshoumaru said, "If you wish… you can tag along with us…" As soon as he said it, he cursed himself. 'Why did I just say that?' he thought.

Kagura's eyes opened in surprise as she looked at him curiously. "Sesshoumaru…" She started, then stopped, "Sure…" She decided.

--------------------

_In the bushes…_

"What!" Hikari said, "We're going to tag along with that creep?"

Sakura sighed, "It can't be helped! Oh look! They are going back!"

"We should hurry back too!" Hikari said.

---------------------

With Inuyasha…

Inuyasha yawned tiredly. He tried going back to sleep but couldn't. Finally he said "I give up! I can't go back to sleep!"

Inuyasha jumped off the tree and he went on a walk. For some strange reason he couldn't get Kagome out of his head.

'We have been at it for 9 years now' Inuyasha thought, 'I think it's about time I confess my true feelings. After all I have given up on Kikyo.'

"Yes I'll do it! ...Uh… tomorrow" Inuyasha said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bwahahaha! the evil twins has struck again! This chapter is for all you Inu/Kags fans... Yes I know... Yukio might be a little annoying. But bare with him, he'll grow out of it. We'll be expecting your reviews...**

**Disclaimer: We the evil twins claim no right of Inuyasha! Chow!**

**Silver wind **

**Chapter 3**

In the morning, Kagome got up and got dressed. She walked out to see Inuyasha sitting there waiting for her.

"Kagome, I have something important to tell you." He said with a determined expression

"Yes...um…what is it?" Kagome replied

"I ……" Inuysha started

"Yes?"

"Kagome, I lo..." Inuyasha blurted out but whatever he was going to say was cut off

"Hey, what ya guys doing?" Yukio's white head popped out of nowhere

"Urrggg!" Inuysha cried out in frustration "What do you want you damn kid!"

"Inuyasha SIT!" Kagome said "Don't talk to Yukio like that."

Kagome turned to the young boy next to her.

"Are you ok?" she asked "Did he hurt your feelings?"

"Yes" Yukio replied with a sad face.

"Oh it's ok Inuyasha didn't mean it, Right?" Kagome said turning toward Inuyasha "Right?"

"Of course I meant it!" Inuyasha replied

"SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome said, now she was mad, "Right?" She said with a dangerous glare

"Yes ma'am" Inuyasha said starting to get scared, he knew that Kagome's temper was bad. Kagome took Yukio to eat, leaving Inuyasha behind

'Yukio I can't wait to be alone with you!' Inuyasha thought angrily 'You better watch out'

----- ----- ----- ----- ---- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----

With Sesshoumaru…

Hikari grumbled, "Why do I have to come too?" They were now traveling the lands. Sesshoumaru was walking in front of the group.

"Because we have to seal the protection!" Sakura said.

LAST NIGHT…

_Sesshoumaru walked up the hill with Kagura behind him. The girls were standing on the hill too, but for some reason, out of breath. _

"_Are you two okay?" Kagura asked._

_Sesshoumaru though had the strangest feeling the two were up to no good._

"_Hikari, Sakura!" She said, "We'll be traveling with Sesshoumaru now."_

_Hikari sighed, "Okay…"_

"_Child…" Sesshoumaru said, "Be grateful…"_

'_I'd rather die…' Hikari thought and made a face. Then they all followed Sesshoumaru as he turned and headed back to his companians._

END

Sesshoumaru turned and glared at the little girl behind him. "You don't have to be here if you don't want to…" He said.

Hikari muttered some words that made no sense. Sakura sighed, if this is the way they were going to be from now on… things will get very difficult to handle.

Sesshoumaru though some how found it very difficult to get angry. He looked at Kagura who was walking behind him. For some unknown reason, when he was next to her, he felt at ease and peaceful. He wasn't sure why, or whether or not he liked this feeling. But he was beginning to feel that letting Kagura join the group was a good idea.

--------------------------

After Yukio fell asleep for his afternoon nap, Inuyasha took the chance to take a walk and think.

'I really do love Kagome' Inuyasha thought 'But I'm so scared to tell her, What if I don't tell her at all……' Inuyasha thought 'INUYASHA! What are you thinking! Of course you'll tell her! If you don't she'll never know your true feelings toward her.' Inuyasha scolded himself quietly.

As he walked toward the river, he saw Kagome sitting on the river banks.

'This is my chance' Inuyasha thought as he walked toward Kagome

"Kagome, can sit with you?" Inuyasha asked

"Yeah of course" Kagome replied

"I have something very important to tell you" Inuyasha said as he sat next to Kagome.

"Yeah, what is it?" Kagome asked

"Kagome, I have wanted to say this for a long time, Kagome I lo….." Inuyasha's sentence was cut off by continuous cries of "HELP!"

"That sounds like Yukio!" Kagome said with a worried voice

They ran to find where Yukio was. Then they heard "Up here! Help! "

When they both looked up they saw Yukio hanging on a branch

"Don't worry we'll get you down Yukio!" Kagome called out "Inuyasha hurry, go get him down"

"Why do I have to do it?" Inuyasha replied climbing up the tree.  
"Because I said so." Kagome said trying to keep her cool.

"Fine" Inuyasha muttered, "You don't half to bite my head off" Then he jumped up the tree and got the young boy down.

"What were you doing up there you damn kid!" Inuyasha bellowed.

"I was only trying to get this!" Yukio said holding out his hand. In his hand was a big fat juicy apple.

"You see I was hungry when I got up so I went searching for food. When I saw this pretty, big, fat apple, I couldn't resist but climb the tree to get it." Yukio said.

"Stupid kid!" Inuyasha said and punched the kid on the head.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome's seething voice made Inuyasha freeze. He knew what was coming and sure enough… "SIT!"

"B-But he interrupted ……uh"

"I DON'T CARE!" Kagome said full of rage. "SIT"

Then she left with Yukio.

----- ---------------------------------------------

Inuyasha sat in front of the fire.

'How can I confess with that kid around?' He thought as he stared into the fire.

"Hey what are you doing sitting here?" Kagome asked as she sat down next to him.

"Hey, Kagome, can I ask you something?" Inuyasha asked nervously.

"Yeah...What is it?"

"Do you still like me?" He asked with a determined voice.

"Of course I still do more then you know!" Kagome replied.

"Kagome this has been on my mind for a long time…." Inuyasha stared at her. "Kagome, I love you."

Kagome gasped in surprise as she stared to blush.

"I love you too." Kagome said staring into his eyes. Suddenly he put his arms around her waist and gave her a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Silver Wind**

Chapter 4

Sesshoumaru watched his companions sleep. More than once his eye wonders from Rin's peaceful face to Kagura. Her sleeping face gave him a peaceful feeling as he watched her.

"Uh…" Sakura's eyes popped open, "What are you doing?"

Sesshoumaru was startled. "Yeah, you've been watching her for a while…" Hikari said

"I thought you were asleep." He said coldly.

"Yeah!" Hikari stated, "We _were _asleep…"

"What are you doing?" Sakura whispered, "Want to get us both killed?"

"Sesshoumaru Sama…" Hikari called.

"What is it?" Sesshoumaru said.

"What is she to you?" Hikari went on, "Kagura Ane…"

Sesshoumaru's usually calm face was replaced with a startled one. Well at least for a few seconds. "That is none of your concerns…" Sesshoumaru replied.

"Hey!" Sakura whispered, "I think you struck a nerve!"

"I think so too!" Hikari whispered back. Only to earn herself Sesshoumaru's death glare.

"Hikari and I will be going back to sleep now!" Sakura said quickly. And within a few seconds the both of them were asleep.

"Don't let them bother you." Kagura's voice startled Sesshoumaru.

"Have you been awake the whole time?" Sesshoumaru turned to her.

"Only long enough to witness your death glare." Kagura replied.

Sesshoumaru wondered if Kagura heard what Hikari asked him or if she wanted to hear the answer.

"Will you come on a walk with me?" Kagura's voice broke through his thoughts.

"What?" Sesshoumaru said.

"Will you come for a walk with me?" Kagura repeated.

"…" Was Sesshoumaru's only reply.

--------------------------

Inuyasha sat on a tree with Kagome. She leaned on him, 'I can't believe he confessed his feelings…" She thought.

"Hey Inuyasha…" She said.

"What is it?" Inuyasha opened his eyes.

"That c…Confession…" She started, "You meant it?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha blinked, "Of course!"

"Every word of it?" Kagome pushed on.

"Yeah…" Inuyasha said. Then he looked her in the eye and began to lean in…

Kagome's heart was pounding. She had a basic idea about what he was about to do, so she closed her eyes. She found Inuyasha very close to her and then…

"HEY YA! WHAT YA DOING?" Yukio's voice made the both of them jump.

"Huh? Uh Yukio! What are you doing here?" Kagome asked in a shaky voice.

"Wait…" Yukio smiled, "I know…" and then he began to chant, "Inuyasha and Kagome sitting in a tree. (Which you are…) K-I-S-S-I-N-G (Which you were about to do) First comes…" Whatever came first was never said. Inuyasha who was furious about what happened gave little Yukio's head a punch hard enough to give his a concussion. The punch made Yukio fall off the tree.

"Yukio!" Kagome gasped and she quickly climbed down the tree. Fortunately, Yukio had landed in the bushes below, but he had passed out cold. She picked up the little boy. "Yukio answer me!"

"Leave him be!" Inuyasha huffed, "Might as well let him die!"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said gritting her teeth.

"Erk…" Inuyasha squeaked. He knew what was coming.

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome's sit commads made Inuyasha fall head first off the tree and onto the ground below. The sit commands and the impact made a hole in the ground. "What have you done!" Kagome yelled at him before storming off with Yukio in her arms.

---------------------------

Sesshoumaru and Kagura strode through the leave covered path in a bamboo forest. The first rays of the morning light shown through the gaps in the bamboo leaves. No words had been exchanged between them since he had reluctantly agreed to go with her on this _walk _of hers. He looked at her. She has a touch of nature. Simply by holding out her hand to it, she had gotten a bird to land on her finger. She smiled at it with a gentle look in her eye.

Sesshoumaru found his eyes wondering to her every few minutes. And for some reason, he couldn't get her out of his mind.

"What the matter Sesshoumaru?" Kagura had let the bird fly away from her. Now she turned to Sesshoumaru with a concerned look. "You look rather serious…"

"So are you saying I never do look serious?" Sesshoumaru replied. Kagura smiled at him, "I never said that!" Sesshoumaru looked at her and his eyes widened. For the first time in his life, his heart began to beat faster than usual. Instincts are for some reason telling his to pull the wind users next to him close. 'Why?' he thought as he fought hard against his demonic nature.

Kagura was worried. She watched anxiously as Sesshoumaru frowned beside her. Watching the demon beside made her forget to pay attention to her road and she didn't notice as she stepped on a leave covered rock and slipped. She began to fall backwards.

Sesshoumaru's alert eyes immediately noticed this. With lightning quick reflexes, he grabbed her hand and pulled her up before she fell to the ground. "Are you all right?" he said to her as she caught her balance.

Kagura's blush was hard to suppress. "Sesshoumaru…" She muttered, "Arigato…" Then she looked down at her hand. Sesshoumaru had not let it go since he caught her. "Sesshoumaru?" she said in a questioning tone.

Sesshoumaru too noticed this. He quickly let go of her hand although his instincts were telling him to hold on to it.

"Be careful where you step." He said softly before turning away. "It been a long time since we came out… we should go back now… Rin might want me there…" He started back.

--------------------

_On top of the bamboo tree…_

"That's it?" Sakura was quite perplexed, "he should have done something more!"

"Ahem…" Hikari gave her cousin a weird look, "A second ago you told me not to interfere with their private life and the next you drag me to go spy on them…Again!"

"Hehe…" Sakura smiled guiltily, "How are we suppose to get back?"

----------------------

Sesshoumaru walked back towards the way they came from and Kagura walked slowly behind him. She held up the hand he had grabbed. 'It feels so warm…' She thought. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Sesshoumaru had stopped and almost bumped into him.

"What's wrong?" She asked. But Sesshoumaru stared ahead. Looking after the direction Sesshoumaru was looking at she saw a man with black hair and a red jewel on his forehead. He was severely injured and was staggering towards them. As he drew near, Sesshoumaru started put a hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Sesshoumaru…" Kagura said as she put a hand on his wrist to stop him. If there had been any hint of anger and killing intent in him, it disappeared the moment her hand touched him. He sighed internally, acknowledging the fact that with Kagura around, there was simply no way for him to fight. He looked at her face. It was full of concern and worry as she looked at the injured man before them. Sesshoumaru felt a sharp tug of jealousy. 'Why was she worrying for a stranger?' he thought angrily. The man before them started to collapse and Kagura added fuel to his jealous fire by rushing up to the man and catching him preventing him from falling.

"Kagura…" Sesshoumaru said, "Put him down… he's a dragon demon…"

"I'm not about to leave an injured person alone to die!" Kagura said, "But if you want… you can go. Isn't Rin waiting for you?"

Okay… He's definitely not leaving.

---------------------

"What's taking them?" Hikari asked. The girls had somehow made it back…_alive._

"Oh well!" Sakura grinned, "At least them way down from the tree didn't kill me!"

"No…" Hikari said seething, "But I might!"

Suddenly a yellow light shot into the sky. "Ane Sama's signal!" Sakura said urgently. And so the two girls rushed to the aid of the wind demon they had brought back to life.

-----------------------

Kagura had taken out the scroll the girls gave to her and muttered the spell. A yellow light shot into the sky and within minutes the girls ran to the scene.

"Okay! Okay! Where's the fire?" Was Hikari's greeting.

Sakura groaned, "Can't you be serious for once in your life?"

"Sakura!" Kagura said, she was sitting by the injured demon. "Can you heal him?"

Sakura took one look at the injured demon before saying, "yeah". She walked to the demon and knelt by his side. Then she proceeded on making plants rise up from the ground and had it grab the injured demon.

Hikari got bored of the healing process after a while and walked to Sesshoumaru who was standing alone.

"You know…" She said to him, "Ane looked pretty worried about him…" He looked down at the little girl, "Me thinks you might have a romantic rival from now on!" With his jealousy still raging, he found no need to hold back. He narrowed his eyes.

BAM! WHAM! Some birds flew out of their nests as the noise startled them. Kagura and Sakura looked up to find Hikari holding her head which had two bumps on it. "What'd I do? What'd I say?" She cried.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagura walked up to him, "Go easy on her." Only to find that Sesshoumaru was ignoring her.

"He's jealous!" Hikari smiled. Obviously she had recovered from her hits on the head.

Sesshoumaru glared. Hikari squeaked and hid behind Kagura who now had a strange look on her face, "Jealous?" She asked, "Of what?"

Sesshoumaru just turned and headed to back to camp. "Hey!" Sakura called, "Sesshoumaru Sama! What do we do with him?"

-----------------------

"Yukio!" Kagome peered at the little boy, "Wake up!" The poor boy was still unconscious.

"Serves him right!" Inuyasha was in the floor. His back was now _out of commission thanks to all those sit commands. _"I wouldn't be happier if he died."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha gulped.

SIT!


End file.
